<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дедье лето by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292757">Дедье лето</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Claymore (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, нецензурная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку: «Прошло сорок лет. Клэр все так же молода и красива, Лаки шестьдесят». Но на самом деле автор имел в виду, что куда больше. Присутствует одно матерное слово.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clare/Raki (Claymore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дедье лето</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>потому что я Дункан Маклауд (с)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пришел момент, когда стоило признаться себе: продолжать бессмысленно.</p><p>      Лаки, кряхтя и сопя, скатился с Клэр, улегся на спину и сказал почти весело:</p><p>      — Извини, жена, хуй у дедушки уже не тот.</p><p>      Потянулся всем телом, огласив темную комнату хрустом суставов. Услышал, как Клэр хмыкнула, прикрывая грудь простыней.</p><p>      — Чего?<br/>      — Дедушка прибедняется, — бесстрастно сообщила Клэр и погладила его по обмякшему сраму. — Он еще может обставить любого молодца.<br/>      — Имеешь с чем сравнить? — живо поинтересовался Лаки, переворачиваясь на бок и подпирая щеку костлявым кулаком. — В казармы захаживаешь, позоришь старика?</p><p>      Клэр чмокнула его в лоб. Губы у нее были такие же мягкие, как сорок лет назад, — может, даже мягче, потому что теперь не обветривались в постоянных походах.</p><p>      Каждая перемена, которую находил в ней Лаки, наполняла его дряхлое сердце дурной радостью.</p><p>      Он почувствовал резкий, непреодолимый позыв отлить, постанывая, перелез через Клэр и нащупал ногами домашние туфли. Стоило нагнуться за штанами, как Клэр с размаху шлепнула его по заднице — звонко и больно.</p><p>      — Ай! Изменщица и истязательница! Так и описаться недолго.<br/>      — Жопка — алмаз, — смертельно серьезно заявила Клэр, и Лаки не выдержал: заржал, закашлялся, снова рассмеялся.<br/>      — Ведьма, — он с трудом нагнулся, поцеловал Клэр в кончик носа и поковылял в отхожее место, думая, что правы были святые отцы: от клеймор жди подлянки.</p><p>      Может быть, она и не постарела ни на день, но кто мог ожидать, что Клэр когда-нибудь научится шутить?</p><p>      Ради этого стоило жить так долго.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      В полдень Лаки всегда выползал на лавку у дома — посмотреть, как приемные внуки гоняют по дворику в салочки. Вверх по улице промаршировала стража — несмотря на жару, в полном боевом облачении. Где-то, деля подачку, надрывались ничейные кошки.</p><p>      Сейчас Лаки уже не смог бы рассказать, как случилось, что они с Клэр решили вернуться в Рабону. Вроде бы сперва нужно было помочь восстановить город, а потом они обжились и не видели смысла уходить. Мирия раздобыла какие-то ученые свитки, долго совещалась со святыми отцами и сестрой Латеей — и все незаметно стало налаживаться. Лаки не особенно-то вникал в тонкости новой политики. Его радовало уже то, что больше никого не съедят «пробудившиеся» и йома.</p><p>      Но сирот все равно оставалось в избытке, и Лаки, смирившийся с тем, что своих детей у них с Клэр никогда не будет, уговорил ее взять опеку над двумя малышами — мальчиком и девочкой.</p><p>      Сын уехал торговать в Лидо, а дочка выглядела теперь втрое старше приемной матери. Иногда Лаки казалось, что Клэр так по-настоящему и не привязалась к детям, в первую очередь заботясь только о нем.</p><p>      — Деда, а деда! А расскажи сказку о страшном человекоконе!</p><p>      Лаки улыбнулся. Невольно потрогал языком щербину между зубами: позавчера выпал правый клык. Ну, туда ему и дорога. Человеку кого-то грызть без надобности.</p><p>      — Никакой он был не страшный, — сказал Лаки, беря внучку на руки. Юркая, с черными волосами, заплетенными в две толстые косы, девчонка, слава богу, никого ему не напоминала. Ну, может немного. — Он был грозный, самолюбивый и очень невезучий.</p><p>      На самом деле Лаки уже плохо помнил Исли и потому всегда рассказывал о нем одними и теми же словами, чувствуя, как собственная жизнь становится древней легендой. Впрочем, недавние события подчас казались ему еще более размытыми. Например, несколько лет назад он был на похоронах. Шел дождь, и в яме собралось на ладонь воды, копатели все вычерпывали, матерясь, но дождь оказался упорней. Ох, что бы рассказал про такую сырость… кого же тогда хоронили?.. Может быть, Сида?</p><p>      — Деда, дед, ну, чего замолчал?<br/>      — Извини, малышка, — Лаки вдруг понял, что не называет девочку по имени, потому что боится ошибиться. У него было много внучек, а память одна — и вся сплошь из дыр. — А невезучий он был потому, что жил, жил, жил и никак не мог помереть.</p><p>      Лаки и сам не был уверен, что это все еще история про Исли.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Они с Клэр время от времени спрашивали друг у друга: ну как?</p><p>      Тревожно, внимательно прислушивались к себе. Потом отвечали:</p><p>      — Не, вроде подыхать не собираюсь.<br/>      — Нет, ничего такого не чувствую.</p><p>      Лаки знал, что так долго, как он, обычные люди живут очень, очень редко, — и Клэр это знала. Сохраняя все то же непроницаемое выражение лица, она обычно отшучивалась, что это ее бесконечная любовь хранит его от когтистых лап смерти.</p><p>      Но Лаки понимал: она тоже считает, что в нем осталось что-то от Присциллы — возможно, кусочек ее плоти, пронизавший его тело сосудами, как корнями, не позволяет Лаки наконец-то отдать богу душу.</p><p>      Потому он все еще жил, потому иногда, в хорошие дни, в нем просыпались плотское желание и интерес к миру, и воспоминания прояснялись, будто никогда и не подергивались рябью прошедших лет.</p><p>      В такие дни, лежа в темноте, крепко прижимая его к своей все еще юной груди, Клэр, казалось, забывала о том, как сильна и как он сам тщедушен и хрупок. Она шептала:</p><p>      — Не бросай меня, пожалуйста, ладно? Я так долго искала тебя и как будто только вчера нашла.</p><p>      Ее голос звучал немного взволнованно — большего она себе не позволяла. Клэр тоже жила слишком долго. Лаки знал: она словно не видит ни темных возрастных пятен на его коже, ни морщин, ни сгорбленной спины. Для Клэр он все тот же мальчик из Доги — первый человек, которого она пожалела.</p><p>      — Конечно, не брошу, — отвечал он ласково, как ребенку, как одной из своих многочисленных безымянных внучек и правнучек, в каждой из которых видел маленькую потерянную Присциллу. — Дедушка еще поскрипит. Ну-ка, где тут наши сладкие губки?</p><p>      И смачно хрустел костями, намеренно руша трогательность момента, а потом лез целоваться, пытаясь раззадорить свою вялую плоть воспоминаниями.</p><p>      Ему нельзя было раскисать, нельзя умирать.</p><p>      Этот мир стал слишком хорош, чтобы пускать в него обезумевших от горя «пробудившихся».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>